


The Strangest Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Introspection, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Magician reflects on her relationship with the High Priestess.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



The Magician—or rather, the living embodiment of the Magician, as she knew herself to be—meditated on her life, her achievements, her hopes and desires. She had accomplished so much in the past year, had made so many breakthroughs on her research.

And it was all thanks to her new partner, her lover, her muse, her High Priestess. She had opened her mind to so much. It was like living in a dream.

Suddenly, without warning, her High Priestess appeared before her. “Well, _there’s_ my smart girl!” she laughed. “Ready for some tantric meditation?”

The Magician smiled and nodded.


End file.
